User talk:Nihilariann
Recent Messages :: Sorry I didn't respond sooner, but I'm a little sick to the stomach (staying in bed, etc.) Anyways, no, Saraska is not the one of the prophecy, even if you do support her. If nothing else, undergoing the rites of kingship kills her, or she dies in battle...but there are a few alternate paths, so I can go down those pathways in a day or so. In fact, someone said that is how you can gain the Staff of Fortune from Saraska (those are one of the 4 treasures I haven't located yet in game) :: And you did fine with the Black Spear events. I'll go over the consequences later when I have my head more about me. One aspect is if you decide not to form the clan, you can gain possession of the Spear itself (One of the options sets up a schedule as to who possesses it and when) The only one your missing in that chain is the formation of the Black Spear Clan itself. :: Dairoga (talk) 12:50, January 9, 2013 (UTC)Dairoga :: Hi again. Thanks...I am feeling a little better (much better than yesterday). Anyways, if you need the text, I can put it up shortly. I was actually going to put up the Family Feud cycle (tentative title)...the one that starts with the theft of a horse. It takes roughly a year after the Black Spear is put out in the woods for it to form, so if you speed up to it, you will get it in no time. *The spirit-talkers (such as in the event) actually are shamans. The main difference is that they tend to talk to all spirits (including ghosts) but they don't talk to god (like the God-Talkers...which are essentially priests/priestess) *Spirit-talkers can be considere Orlanthi. As presented in Dragon Pass, though, they don't normally belong to any clan (though they can!) *So your last question, yes, they can be part of the clan. The one Shaman event you can even send out people to invite them to be part of your clan. All too often, though, they don't wish to be. If you have the simple-girl mini-arc (which I hope to put up), the 'simple-minded' girl is actually a spirit talker/shaman as well, and she can be part of your clan. Hope that helps. Well, I was just going on what my old copy of Runequest had ^_^ I would keep the shaman (the hermit) and the spirit-talker events on different pages. One, so it doesn't get too clutter, and two, because they really are different events. The new clan page looks good. I admit, I usually go for the new clan myself. I just like expanding my tribe, as it were. I'll work on consequences for it in a little bit, though my mind is a tad sluggish. I put up a tribal peace page/cragspider...I think it is alright. Two different events/pics, but one immediately follows the other, so I think it belongs. I did put it under tribal as well for the 'tribal promise' and of course, trolls. Dairoga (talk) 01:58, January 10, 2013 (UTC)Dairoga New Map and Double Events The new map looks great. I don't see any areas not labeled properly (and if so, I haven't come across them in game). Also, there are couple duplicate events. You have Cragspider: Warning, but I already had it covered with Troll: Dire Warning. I don't mind if mine is deleted, and added to yours or vice versa. Dairoga (talk) 12:43, January 10, 2013 (UTC)Dairoga I'm feeling a lot better, thank you for asking. Hope all is well with you. I was still a little out of it yesterday. Hopefully, I can be more help today ^_^ And I have a feeling once we get the majority of stuff up, and whatnot we will do some renaming/reorganization, etc. For example, when I get the monarch variant of the Ancient's Blessing/Pride, I shall combine Sparkbombers with the other. Also, if you want, I should be getting up to the Saraska bits, and if you want me to do where your clan sides with her, not a problem. I also saw where you put something up for the endings. I think you may have covered the ending in one of the Einarth events/dialogues for the short game. I think that probably should go up as well. Heh, and I see that you have a Praxian pic up. I'll delete mine since it is a bit older and not linked to anything :) I think I linked to the other Praxian page on the photo slide, though ;) P.S. On the naming convention, about the only tribe that has a steady name is the Colymar (unless you managed to subsume their clans into your tribe...and there is a way to do it. Not recommended, as it can break the game). Every other tribe has an alternative name in game. If you saved before the other tribes formed, you can even see the names changed, and which clans go where. Dairoga (talk) 21:49, January 10, 2013 (UTC)Dairoga :: Heh, don't apologize for the extra pics. I know it is going to happen, especially as we get nearer for narrowing down on topics, and such. :) :: I suppose we could do a page of random Tribe names (like I compiled on the clan list). :: And the Saraska stuff may be later tonight, or tomorrow at the latest. Mostly because I have a few things I want to work on (now that I'm feeling better, etc.). Yeah, I saw what you put up on the long game, and I will be filling in later as I go along. I want to get the family feud part up (It is another big arc thing...though I think it is the last big one). I do know some of the consequences, though. For example, you can use your Motion Rune Banner to be used in the foundation of the new town. I do know we will probably want to split it up...for example, when the Horse Spawn threaten the town, and you can offer to marry the king/queen. Heh, and I'm also aware there is a slight variation if your monarch is male, and you get the Shining Horse Lord instead of the Feathered Queen ;) Dairoga (talk) 01:55, January 11, 2013 (UTC)Dairoga Just a brief note, in case you needed it, I put up the Translation Request picture (obviously I had it waiting in the wings). I admit, I love some of the flavor text on a succesful translation, and hope to put a bunch of it up...I still giggle at the thought of troll erotica ;) :: Good job on putting the Telmori events and such up. I can definitely fill out some of the consequences (most of them do work, though it depends on one's magic rating, how much magic they have, etc.) Catch you later (ugh, work definitely cuts into my time as well ^_^) :: Dairoga (talk) 04:38, January 11, 2013 (UTC)Dairoga Heh, the way these final events rush upon one another, it makes sense to put it all up. It will be expanded later in the consequences. However, I do want to clear some of the backlog of stuff as well (you did save me some work on stuff I had on stuff...main thing was making sure of the pictures, but I think we've done pretty good that way). I will also try to focus on a female queen as well in the end-game, so some of the titles of yours may change from "King" to King/Queen (not that I'm too politically correct, but I do think showing some equality of the genders is one of the best things with Dragon Pass...shame that the title of the game itself was rather generic with King). Dairoga (talk) 15:54, January 11, 2013 (UTC)Dairoga :: Though there is some changes in screens (as the female contestents I put up shows), the text is remarkably similar. The biggest changes is names/tribes/etc. The Feathered Queen becomes the Shining Horse Lord, for example. The tests? They're the same... :: Heh, and I completely agree that Monarch would have less impact. And Kinq/Queen of Dragon Pass would be a very poor marketing decision. My biggest problem is that I think King of Dragon Pass is just a generic name as well. I look at some BioWare games, like Mass Effect, and Dragon Age, and if I hadn't trusted them, I wouldn't have bought them...either on the game title, or its cover art. (Of course, they really fucked up (pardon the language) with Dragon Age 2 and Mass Effect 3) :: And Dragon Pass did a very good job with their portrayal of women...even having women warriors of Humakt, Vinga, and Odayla (and theoretically the others). And one could argue that men are slightly discriminated against in heroquests since there are 2 that are female exclusive, and one male exclusive. :: And they are very true to the portrayal of Vinga. Even Orlanth didn't know what to make of her originally ;) I just wish they had made some comment that just because all Vingans seem to have red-hair, that is more tradition, and many dye it. :: Dairoga (talk) 20:55, January 11, 2013 (UTC)Dairoga Ironically, it was obvious when EA really got their hands on BioWare, at least with the running of things. Multiplayer in ME 3? That was less resources to the game (and what is frustrating is that some of the mini-arcs, like the Geth and Quarians, actually did a great job of trying to incorporate past decisions). I completely concur about the Kickstarter thing. Hell, I gave support to Obsidian on their Kickstarter, though Obsidian, while great ideas, can sometimes be poor in execution/bugs. In some ways, I wish there was a modding community for King of Dragon Pass. One could definitely introduce other cults/groups (I would love to do more with Babeester Gor myself...a warrior not tied into Orlanth). Heck, in some areas, Ernalda actually has a harem of men, and Orlanth isn't her lone husband...'twould be interesting to explore as well ;) Even introducing more Prax material would be good. In some Praxian tribes, it is the humans that are the...herd animals.